Star Trek: Revolution
by Genisis Prime
Summary: Set three years after the return of the USS Voyager, a new captain, with a new ship set's sail among the stars, with a few familiar faces among his crew. J/7
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do not own Star Trek, I am just a fan

Captain Shadowhawk and the _USS Dark Matter_ are mine however

This will contain a ff relationship at some point (J7)

Mentions of Riker/Troi and Picard/Crusher

~Chapter 1~

~Unusual Circumstances~

** Earth 2381**

Three years, thats how long its been since the _USS Voyager _NCC-74656 had returned to Earth, but all was not calm. The Federation is at war with the Klingon Empire, and the Dominion, but the biggest and most urgent threat was (and still remains) The Borg.

**Bloomsburg, Indiana Janeway Farm**

"Hello, Miss Janeway, I'm looking for your sister, Katherine. Is she here?" Standing at the door was a man in a regal looking Starfleet uniform with four gold pips on his collar

"Please, call me Phoebe, and your name is Captain...?" the young artist answered.

"Jonathan Shadowhawk, at least in this form." he answered

"Captain Shadowhawk, my sister is not here right now, her and Dr. Hansen are picking up supplies for the barbecue tonight. They'll be back in a couple of hours." She said as her mother Gretchen walked down the stairs.

"John, I'm glad you could make it although I distinctly remember Highlighting Casual for the dress code." Gretchen said.

"The invitation must have gotten lost in the mail. I am here on official business, but I would be Honored to stay for dinner."

"Good Admirals Pulaski and Nachev, and Captains Picard and Riker will be here as well as most of the senior staff of the _Voyager_." She said.

"Gretchen, you just made my life a whole lot easier, now if you'll excuse me I need to make my report to Admiral Owen Paris." the young man answered.

"Mom, Phoebe, I'm home." She looked around and saw the Starfleet officer, "Who the devil are you?"

"Who the devil indeed. perhaps you'll recognize me now." He became a tall Native American looking woman. "Well do you recognize me, Annika does."

Seven was looking absolutely shocked. "Janice Shadowhawk, the only Arteran Shapeshifter* in Starfleet. What's it been two and a half years?"

"Almost three. I was in charge of the investigation into your abduction. While we are on the subject of the abduction, Commander Chakotay, For the facilitation of kidnapping, accessory to murder, attempted murder, assault on a superior officer, insubordination, and 13 count of accessory to rape, You are hereby placed under arrest. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. Shadowhawk to Starfleet Security, I have Chakotay in custody." They beamed in and removed Chakotay. "Now on a Somewhat happier note, I have received my first Command, the _USS Dark Matter_. The first ship in the fleet to have Dr Hansen's armor, Phasic Torpedoes, and Quantum Slipstream Drive."

Seven Gasped, "Janice, You're the one they put in command of the Sovereign II class starship at Utopia Planitia?"

Janeway asked, "Have you selected your senior officers yet Captain?"

"That is actually why I am here Katherine. Dr. Annika Hansen, Master Chief Petty Officer, I'd like to make you my first officer and am authorized to give you a commission to the rank of Commander, Katherine Janeway you have been appointed as a federation ambassador, and have been assigned to the _USS Dark Matter_. Lieutenant B'Elanna Paris you are hereby advanced to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and are appointed as my chief engineer, Ensign Tom Paris, you are reinstated to the rank of lieutenant, after all I need the best pilot in the fleet. You already know my Tactical Officer Commander Susan Lindsay. Do you accept these Appointments?"

They looked at each other and as one answered "Yes, Sir"

"Good, Admiral Nachev is bringing the paperwork and pips with her."

One Hour Later the sound of a Shuttle winding down was heard and out of the shuttle came Captain William T. Riker with his wife Diana and daughter Elizabeth, Captain Jean-Luc Picard with his fiance Dr Beverly Crusher, and Admirals Nachev and Polaski also stepped out, and came inside.

Two hours later the barbeque was in full swing and everyone was enjoying themselves when...

"Starfleet Command to Captains Shadowhawk, Riker, and Picard, Report to your ships Immediately. The Vulcans in the Beta Centauri System are being attacked by The Klingon Empire."

"Acknowledged, Command." Shadowhawk said, "Shadowhawk to _Dark Matter_ 13 to beam up."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK, I ONLY OWN THE ARTERAN PROTECTORATE THE _USS DARK MATTER_ AND CAPTAIN SHADOWHAWK AND THE _USS LEONIDAS _(DESTROYED STARDATE 51093.5)

~Chapter 2~

~_"WE ARE THE BORG"_~

_Captains Log Stardate 53187.2_

_The __**USS Dark Matter**_, _the __**USS Enterprise-E**__, the __**USS Defiant**__, the __**USS Olympus**__ and the __**USS Titan**__ have been dispatched to defend the Vulcan colony of P'Toc in the Centauri system,the report said they were under attack by the Klingon Empire._

"Lieutenant Paris,l begin a fleet wide mission briefing."

"Yes, Captain, All Ships this is the starship _Dark Matter_. Our mission is to Defend the Vulcans at P'Toc from the Klingon Armada and any other surprises that may be waiting for us there. Dropping out of warp in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The two Sovereign Class and one Luna Class Ships drop out of warp into a dead calm.

"Captain, the 57 Klingon ships are here, cloaked and silent, but here never the less." Seven stated.

"Captain, I am picking up over 100 Borg vessels within 10 hours of this system and closing fast."

"All Ships hold your fire. Hail the klingon General Martok, Mr. Paris. Lieutenant Yuu, prepare a subspace channel to Romulus."

"Channel Open, Captain," Tom said sensing the urgency of the call.

"General Martok, this is Captain Jonathan Shadowhawk of the Federation Starship_ Dark Matter..._"

"We know who you are Captain. We were waiting for you. Klingon intelligence received word from Unimatrix Zero that this was the next borg target."

"Thank you general. Cut channel channel, and open the subspace to Romulus. Authorization Code: Phoenix Killer."

A Romulan face appeared on the screen. "Commander Shadowhawk, Or is it Captain Shadowhawk now?"

"Hello Praetor Sinthorn, and it's Captain now."

"I heard what happened to the _Leonidas_, Shame, but, by your presence on the bridge of a starship, I take it this isn't a social call?"

"No it isn't, the Vulcan P'toc colony is about ten hours from being invaded by 113 Borg ships, led by the Borg Queen herself, and we need all the available ships you have that can be here with in that time, remember You Owe Me."

"You will have 65 Warbirds within that time. So what did starfleet do about that cloaking device I gave you for saving my life?"

Shadowhawk laughed, "Installed it on my ship of course."

**TEN HOURS LATER**

** *WE ARE THE BORG, LOWER YOUR SHIELDS AND SURRENDER YOUR SHIPS, YOUR BIOLOGICAL AND TECHNOLOGICAL DISTINCTIVENESS WILL BE ADDED TO OUR OWN; YOUR CULTURE WILL ADAPT TO SERVICE OURS. YOU WILL BE ASSIMILATED; RESISTANCE IS FULTILE***


	3. Authors Note

Sorry this isn't a chapter update It's an author announcement

If you want any "spoilers" or to suggest any plot twist for any of my stories or for that matter go to GP-storyboard . blogspot . com (Remove Spaces


End file.
